Voldemort's Rise and Downfall
by The Fallen One
Summary: Voldemort has Risen! He has no one to fear. He is an inch away from success until...


It's been 15 years since the Age of Voldemort began. His cruelty was unbelievable. He had no mercy over any good wizards. Everyday his army grows everyday. His Death Eaters are mocking the muggles and they torture the muggles without any mercy. Voldemort tyranny is evolving everytime. The streets are ragged and destroyed. The last stand against the Dark Arts are the society called the White Wizards. The only best aurors ever known to all. The high aurors are secret. Dementors are scattering the whole wizardry world. Sucking all the life energy and happiness out of people. Voldemort and his followers are trying to find the high aurors who are in charge of the council called the White Wizards. Now he knew the who four of them were. Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Those four have been bothering him since he attacked them at Hogwarts. He was going to attack them and kill them so he can rise to power over the whole world. He knew that White Wizards feared him after he killed the famous auror….Seamus Finnigan. He was a challenge, but a good one. A bit too easy. He kept blowing up the place with his magic bomb balls. He had to know how he made those. He knew everyone would fear him. He knew everyone would bow down before him and saying that the Dark Lord Voldemort is almighty, powerful, and the best wizard of all time.  
  
Voldemort has risen!!!  
  
  
Harry Potter was wondering what was happening out in the world. He was wondering why so much pain and suffering had to come into the world of muggles and wizards. He turned around to see Hermione was cooking dinner. It was rainy night. It was pouring to be exact. "Why did so much destruction have to happen Hermione?" She sighed. She didn't really have the correct answer for that question. She grabbed her wand and started mixing stuff and cooking food. "I don't know dear….I know its sad, but just hang on." Harry Potter stared out the window. He sighed heavily. Everyday, He asks himself the same question everytime. He can still hear Voldemort's loud voice outside and torturing everyone. He shivered at the sound of his name even though its common to be heard. "Harry, I think that we should go and meet Ron and Neville before it gets too dark and very creepy tonight though I still don't like the feeling of tonight." Harry Potter nodded and he grabbed his wand and he apparated with Hermione. He had a bad feeling about the meeting for tonight.  
  
A black robed man was walking down the rainy street. He had a hood over his face so none could see him. He was standing aside the street on the sidewalk. Ron and Neville were walking in the same sidewalk as the unknown. "Well, Nice weather huh?" Ron muttered something about staying home. "Oh Ron chill out. Its not like Death Eaters are surrounding us and are going to curse us so we can die slowly." Ron than muttered something that that's why he wanted to stay home. When they walked past the man, Neville bumped into him. The man coughed and murmured something that they didn't hear. "Well Ron here is the place! Lets go in." Neville opened the door as Ron followed in behind. "Neville, Next time choose a sunny weather." There was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sitting on the couch and with them were other wizards that were in the White Wizards. "The meeting of the White Wizards is in Order. Everyone will have there turn to talk about there discussion about what has happened during this week. In the mean while we all must focus on the growing power of Vold-" Ron was cut of by the door. It was broken down. A man in a white robe collapsed on the ground. He was weak. He had holes in his robes and blood around his hands and on his face. It was Fred. Fred Weasley. He was coughing out blood. He was badly injured. "Vooo…lll.dee…mort..is coming…" Fred's head fell down. He was knocked out. Ron rushed to his aid than checked his pulse. He looked out the door. Thunder and lightening clashed like the end of the world. Wind was blowing in its highest speed to break down the window and shutters. Rain was slamming down the streets like stones were bashing against metal with loud clatters. Ron turned his head around directly to his friends.  
"He is coming my friends. There is no stopping it."   
  
"Everyone wands out! Focus the enemy only!" Harry Potter grabbed his wand. Everyone else armed themselves with there own wands. They heard footsteps on the streets. They heard the clashing between the lightening and thunder. Harry knew it was coming. They heard a hard stomp. Clash!! A troll broke down the entrance of the house. Hermione shifted out her wand and cast a spell immediately. "I hate trolls…" Harry turned and smiled. "I do too, but you don't see me complaining." Harry winked than Hermione smiled. Dementors were coming in first in a line chasing after the wizards. There were some spells and curses waving everywhere at the dementors. People got their life sucked out. It was than the Death Eaters were confronted. They moved like a pack. They shot curses right at the wizards, but other defended. Out of the blue came the Dark Lord Voldemort. A long green lightening whip shot extended from the tip of his wand and hit several wizards. They rotted and decayed with bones on the ground. This is madness thought Ron. Nobody in the right mind ever does this to anyone. Ron grabbed his wand and confronted several dementors around him. "Incendio!!" He yelled with a loud voice. He shot flames right at the dementors, but found out that it failed to hurt them. Ron energized all his powers to his wand. "Expecto Patronum!!" Ron blasted a silvery light shield between him and dementors chasing after him. He made the light brighter and brighter everytime. "Expecto Patronum!!" The light shield bigger and brighter every time. Dementors started to flee from the light and brightness was causing them to be weakened. Voldemort cursed when he saw the dementors fleeing. "Avanda Kedavara!!!" A green lightening shot right directly into Ron's chest. Voldemort kept it up. "Die you weakling! See the powers of the Almighty Dark Lord!!" Voldemort was laughing of the death of Ron Weasley.  
  
Neville saw chaos and death all around him, but yet he saw hope. Wizards were still fighting. He turned around and shot stun spells at Death Eaters making them stunned and knocked out. He saw sparks flying everywhere, but than he saw a green light so bright, but with it was laughter. He pointed his wand right at Voldemort. "Stupefy!!!" A blue spark went directly at Voldemort. It held off Voldemort for the moment. Neville ran for the aid of Ron. "Ron are you ok? Talk to me please! Anything will be fine!" Neville saw Ron weakening every moment he stared at him. Ron smiled with every ounce of his strength. Ron saw his friend Neville holding him in his arm. "Neville-" Ron coughed a bit. "I guess that spell of the protection worked off a bit." Ron smiled again. "I always thought you were quiet, non talkative, and sort of puiny and weak. Now I see myself dieing before you do." Ron laughs. "Man, We had good times didn't we? I remember the time when I pushed you into the girl's dorms during our sixth year. Good times Neville. Good times Neville…….Good times." Neville looks at Ron with tears in his eyes. Knowing why his friend had to die. "Ron, you will never be forgotten." Neville tightens his grip on his wand. He looks toward at Death Eaters killing last of the White Wizards. "Death Eaters!!" His voice was so loud it would be heard as a roaring dragon. He saw Hermione and Harry running up the stairs. Good. They followed his plans directly. He knew what he had to do. They disagreed, but he knew he had to do it. "Death Eaters. I confront you at this moment with vengeance in my eyes and anger in my veins. You think that you outmatch me, but you are far from right. Get your wands ready. Shoot me now and get over with while I talk! I do not care! Though I do now that I will kill every single Death Eater in this room. You doubt it. I'm happy for you because your death is drawing near. Now you shall hear the name Neville Longbottom, Son of the Great Frank the Auror! You shall hear that name for all of eternity fore I shall destroy you all!!" His voice was loud was like a raging bull. He saw that all of the Death Eaters were surrounding him in this room. This small room that was wrecked above and destroyed below. They were going to strike him all at once with more power comes faster death. Neville grabbed his wand and started look around. He looked in the Death Eaters eyes, some had fear, some had courage, but none had honor.  
Neville stared at them all. His wand flicking around his hands. "Lets Duel!!"  
  
Hermione and Harry were rushing up the stairs as they heard cries, screams, and sparks flying everywhere heard. "We should go back." Harry looked at her. "Neville would wanted it this way." He smirked. "He would have wanted to die like that." As they rushed up the second floor. They heard a shadow voice. "Do not run from Potter! I know where you are. I have been hunting you since the day of your birth and I'm going to be the one to set your death!" Green lightening shot right at the corner. Harry jumped out of the way. Boom!! A swirling red ball shot right at the same corner. Voldemort started to walk up the stairs. Knowing it's the end of Harry Potter. "It would be wise to fight me wand to wand." Voldemort walking up the stairs. Step by step on the stairs. "Harry Potter! Hermione Granger! You know the end is near. Just come up to me and I will kill you quick and easy." Harry heard Voldemort's voice and was sick of it. Hermione pushed Harry out of the way. "Harry go. Just go. Flee and regroup with other wizards. I shall finish him or a least try." Hermione grabbed her wand from her pocket. "Its my time to shine and tell Voldemort that even a women could kick a Dark Lord's sorry a-" Boom!! Voldemort shot another ball of flaming fire right at the corner. Hermione shot a swirling blue ball right at the corner than made a explosion that could be heard everywhere. "Harry GO!" Harry Potter. Harry Potter, The boy who lived was running away from his enemy Voldemort. This wasn't right. "Harry. In the name of Dumbledore just GO!" Harry whistled and saw a broom infront of him. What was he to do?  
  
Hermione, one of the strongest female wizards about to fight with the Dark Lord Voldemort. "Voldemort." She said his name calmly. Voldemort looked at her and stared without saying a word. "You a little girl dares to challenge the power of the Dark Lord? I laugh at your face Hermione Granger. I thought you were a bit more wiser than your fellow wizards." Voldemort laughed loudly. Hermione stared with destruction for Voldemort in her mind. "Voldemort. Be ready to have this little girl give you a fight of your life!" "Stupefy!" A blue spark shot directly at Voldemort, but got to dodge it. "Avanda Kedavara!" Green lightening shot like the wind. "Crucio!" Hermione tried to block of Voldemort's attack, but it wasn't good enough. Hermione got hit at the arm trying to jump out of the way, but Voldemort got her. Voldemort jumped across at the side of her. He stood up. "My dear girl. You were hopeless in the beginning." He grinned than laughed. Hermione smiled and stared at him. "I hope you die you worthless piece of crap." She laid her head down and finally went to a place where she could give her mind a rest.  
  
"Harry Potter! Come to me!" He was smiling because he had finally come to the downfall of his enemies. "Incendio!!" He shot flames at the roof and tore it apart and wrecked it off the house. "Harry Potter! Fight me!! I said Fight me!!" Bang!! Voldemort collapsed and turned to see what tried to stun him. "I was right behind you all along." Voldemort cursed and waved his wand. "Curse your name Harry Potter fore I am the Dark Lord, King of Darkness, and finally your Executioner!" Harry Potter moved swiftly he shot a thunder blue ball into the ground. It blasted apart the floor. "Potter, Good move." Voldemort smiled. "But not good enough. Avanda Kedavara!" He shot a green lightening, but it was too slow. Harry dodged it good enough. "Stupefy!" A Harry shot a blue spark towards Voldemort, but was deflected by Voldemort's wand. Harry had no choice, but to use the Unforgivable Curse, The Killing Curse. He never wanted to down to it. "AVANDA KEDAVARA!" Harry said with a loud voice while huge green lightening shot at Voldemort. "AVANDA KEDAVARA!" Green lightening was going towards Potters. Both curses were connected to there master's wand. Boom!! Green lightening shot everywhere else. It was like a arrows shooting everywhere from one spot. The green lightening shot everywhere and in the midst Harry Potter and Voldemort tried to escape it or dodge the shots, but it hit Voldemort and Harry directly. Both collapsed and both breathing hard. Harry first to drop down like a stone. He just said nothing. Voldemort breathing heavily. "I have met my downfall and it is him." Voldemort collapsed and he dropped. His wand pointed at the direction of Harry Potter and Harry Potter's wand pointed directly at Voldemort. It was that moment that everyone knew that nobody really won the war. 


End file.
